


Red Right Hand

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Tough to wear a white suit with such dirty hands





	Red Right Hand

**Author's Note:**

> @Marvel put Kingpin in more shit


End file.
